Pudding's Home!
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: After living in China with her dad for four years, Pudding Fon returns home to Tokyo but will her friends still be the same girls she knows and loves and what will happen when she falls in love with an old enemy?
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Pudding's Home! Okay. This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew FanFic. I hope you all like it na no da! 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One- Reunion**

Pudding's POV:

It's been four years since I've seen any of my friends. After we beat all the aliens and lost our powers, I moved to China with my dad. I occasionally wrote to them, but I haven't seen them.

I was sitting on the plane right now. I didn't tell any of them that I was coming. It was a surprise.

"_Although I miss my friends, there's one person I miss much more. Someone I will never see again. My beloved Tart. He's on his planet now and he won't come back." _I thought to myself.

I had been on the plane for five hours. The sky was dark and all the other passengers were asleep. But I was filled with too much excitement and happiness to sleep.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we're about to land." The pilots voice came over the intercom.

I could feel my stomach flipping around inside of me. I could feel as the plan slanted and landed. As soon as the pilot said, I jumped out of my seat and ran for the exit.

I walked through the long tunnel. Finally I came to the end and was standing in a large room filled with people. Everyone getting off the plan was being greeted by their families. I started to wish that I had told my friends I was coming so they would be waiting for me there. To give me a big hug and all of us would be really happy. But there were two people I told and they promised to be waiting for me.

I searched around and it wasn't long before I saw a sign that said, 'Pudding Fon' on it. I ran over to the two men standing there.

"Keiichiro Onii-Chan! Ryou Onii-Chan!" I yelled as I gave them each a hug.

"Konichiwa, Pudding. How was your flight." Keiichiro asked.

"It was very exhausting na no da. I couldn't sleep at all I'm just so happy to be here. I can't wait to see the girls tomorrow na no da!" I said in excitement.

"You're looking very lovely. You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you." Keiichiro said.

"Thank you." I blushed a little. Keiichiro had that effect on girls.

"Well, the cars waiting outside. Where are you staying tonight?" Ryou asked.

"I didn't think about that na no da. My dad did give me a lot of money for my trip maybe I could get a hotel room." I said.

"There's an extra bedroom at the café. Why don't we let her stay there Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"That's a good idea. Come on shorty, let's go." Ryou said.

I smiled as we walked towards the exit.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the back seat of the car.

I opened my eyes to see four pink walls. I sat up and looked around.

"I must be in the café na no da." I said to myself.

I got up and put on some fresh cloths. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Keiichiro was standing there.

"Ohayou Pudding." He said.

"Ohayou." I said back.

"The girls are here. They think it's just a regular work day so they don't have any idea that you're here."

"Yay! I'm so excited na no da! I'll be down in a minute, I just need to brush my hair na no da."

He nodded then left the room.

I pulled an elastic band out of my hair and long golden locks fell to my shoulders.

I had grown my hair out since I left. I grabbed an orange hairbrush and pulled it through my hair. I looked in the mirror when I finished and smiled.

Then I ran out the door. When I got to the stairs, I took a deep breath then slowly walked down them.

I heard a crash.

"Lettuce! Not again!" I heard Mint yell.

"Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi!" Lettuce said.

"Mint! Why do you even show up if you're not going to do anything?" Ichigo yelled.

"It's time for my tea." Mint said.

I laughed quietly at the same old fights I had heard four years ago.

I reached the last few stairs then stepped into the room. The four of them were so busy with work, they didn't notice. I couldn't blame them; after all they weren't expecting a surprise visit.

Then I got an idea. I tried my hardest to blend into the crowd. I sat down at a table and picked up a menu.

Ryou noticed what I was doing and I heard him and Keiichiro laugh. Lettuce came over to my table and smiled.

"Welcome to café Mew mew! Can I take your order!" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Um, let me see, I'll have a chocolate pudding cake please." I said, emphasizing on pudding.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes na no da. I'll also have the sweet vanilla tea." That was my favorite tea that I drank everyday before I moved.

"Coming right up." She walked away towards the kitchen.

Ryou walked over and sat across from me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll realize at some point." He said.

"I hope so. But this is pretty fun na no da." I said with a smile.

Lettuce walked back over to my table and set down a cup of tea and a plate with a peace of cake on it.

"Shirogane-San what are you doing?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm talking to an old friend." He said.

"Don't worry Lettuce Onee-Chan, I could never love him like you do na no da." I said.

She started blushing.

"Wait a minute. You just called me Onee-Chan. The only person I've ever heard say na no da is Pudding. And the only people who know about my secret are Mint, Ichigo, Zakuro, and Pudding. So how did you…?" her voice trailed off.

Her eyes opened wide and she starred at me in disbelief.

Then she screamed very loud and gave me a huge hug.

The other three girls came running over to see what had made Lettuce scream.

"Lettuce! What's wrong!" Ichigo asked.

"It's Pudding! It's Pudding!" she shrieked.

"What!" The three of them yelled at the same time.

Lettuce let go and stepped to the side. I smiled and waved.

They all screamed and gave me a hug as well.

Costumers were starring at us.

"Pudding! You're back!" Mint screamed.

"When did you get here?" Zakuro asked.

"Last night. It was too late to see any of you last night so I had to wait till today na no da." I said.

"Your hair! It's so long! You're so tall! You're so grown up! And you're so… developed!" Ichigo yelled.

My face turned red from the last thing she said.

"She means, you're not the little girl we knew four years ago." Zakuro said with a smile.

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Pudding?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing really. I'm happy to be back and I'm happy to see all of you na no da. It's just… Tart. I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't been able to stop ever since I last saw him na no da." I said.

"Poor Pudding! She's love sick!" Ichigo yelled giving me another hug.

"What! Not so loud na no da!" I yelled.

I could hear a few costumers laugh at my embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we should tell her." Mint said.

"No, we should show her. I think she'd like that more." Lettuce said with a smile.

"Lets go now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't forget you are still working." Ryou said.

"Please let us have the rest of the day off. Pudding just got back and I think we all want to spend the day with her. Besides, there's someone dying to see her." Zakuro said.

"Huh? There is na no da?" I asked.

"Lets go!" Ichigo yelled.

Lettuce and Mint grabbed my wrists and pulled me out the front door.

"Where are we going na no da?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Mint let go of my arm and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

"Eh! What's this for na no da!" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Lettuce said.

Mint grabbed my wrist again and they continued to lead me.

"I can't see na no da!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. We won't let you run into anything." Lettuce assured me.

"Right. That's Lettuce's job to run into things." Zakuro said.

All of us laughed even Lettuce.

"Okay! We're here!" Ichigo yelled.

"We are! Then take off this stupid blindfold na no da!" I yelled.

"The same as always." I heard a guys voice say.

"Huh? Who's there na no da?" I asked.

"It's someone you'll be very happy to see." Lettuce said.

"Well I can't see anything na no da." I said.

"Oh right." Mint said.

They let go of my arms and I reached up and untied my blindfold. I lowered it and shook my head so my hair would fall freely again. Then I looked up at the person who stood before me.

My whole body froze and my heart stopped. I couldn't breath. I was too shocked.

"Pudding-Chan? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked.

I nodded stiffly.

The guy that stood in front of me laughed.

"She's older and looks different, but she's still the same old Pudding." He said.

I still couldn't move.

"_Come on Pudding! Pull it together! Stop freaking out! Come on! Move! Move!" _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath then I could feel my body loosen up. Before I had time to think about how to react. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Taru-Taru!" I screamed.

He laughed and hugged me back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Taru-Taru." He said.

We released each other and I smiled at him.

"Pudding! Come on! We have to hurry!" Lettuce yelled.

Mint grabbed my wrist again and they pulled me down the street. I looked back over my shoulder at Tart. He was smiling and waving.

I sighed and turned back so I could see where I was going.

We stopped and they all turned to face me.

"Why did you guys pull me away na no do?" I asked.

"Sorry, but we're just so happy that you're back that we want to do all the things we used to do together." Ichigo said.

"Everything? How will that work na no da? We used to fight aliens all the time." I said.

"That's not the only thing we did." Mint said.

"Ms. Fujiwara! Ms. Fujiwara! You were supposed to be at the photo shoot an hour ago!" A woman said as she walked over to us.

"I'm taking the day off. An old friend is back in town and I want to spend the day with her." Zakuro said.

"Out of the question! You have the day off tomorrow, do it then! The photographer is only free today!"

"Fine. I'm sorry Pudding. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she asked.

"I understand. It's okay it is your job na no da. I'll see you then, we'll all spend the day together then." I said.

She gave me a hug and walked towards the black limo.

"Well the four of us can still have fun." Mint said.

"Ms. Aizawa! You have a dance class today! Your teacher has called eight times already!" a maid yelled.

"Count me out too." Mint said then she walked towards her own limo.

"Well there are still three of us." Lettuce said.

"Ichigo!" We all turned to see a boy running towards us.

"Aoyama-Kun!" Ichigo yelled.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Konichiwa Pudding-Chan. I didn't know you were back." He said.

"Konichiwa Aoyama Onii-Chan." I said smiling back.

"Why are you here Aoyama-San?" Lettuce asked.

"Ichigo and me have date." He said.

"Haha. I forgot." She said with a worried smile.

"Don't worry Ichigo Onee-Chan na no da. We already have plans for tomorrow so you can go with Aoyama Onii-Chan today." I said.

"I'm so sorry Pudding-Chan! I promise I won't be late tomorrow!" she yelled as she walked off with Masaya.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Lettuce said with a smile.

"Lettuce-Chan, would you please come back to the café? We need at least one of you there and it looks like the others have run off." Ryou said as he waked over.

"Shirogane-San! Of course, I will. Gomen Nasi Pudding-Chan. I guess we'll all just have to reschedule." Lettuce said.

"It's okay Lettuce Onee-Chan. I'll see you tomorrow na no da." I said as the two of them walked off.

I sighed.

"Well I guess I'm alone today na no da." I said.

Then I perked up. I turned and ran back in the direction we had come from. When I got back to the park, he was gone. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

"I might as well give up. Maybe I could go shopping na no da." I said to myself.

I was shocked when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I screamed and tried to get free but it was no use. I turned my head to see who was there…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there's the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it na no da! Sorry if that's kinda a cliffhanger, but it should be pretty obvious who it is. If you don't know, I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. **

**Pudding Fon**


	2. Chapter 2 First Date Or Last Breathe

**Pudding's Home!**

**Well here it is! The second chapter! Thanks for the one review I got. I hope this chapter does better na no da.**

**-Pudding Fon**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two- First Date Or Last Breathe?**

Normal POV:

Pudding squealed and struggled to get away from the person that was holding her from behind. She tried to pull their arms apart but they were stronger then her.

"Let go of me you pervert! Na no da!" she screamed.

She slipped down and out of their arms.

She did four cartwheels then stopped and faced the person standing there. Instead of a perverted stranger standing there, she saw a laughing Tart.

"Haha! Very funny na no da!" she yelled.

"Gomen Nasi. I couldn't help but laugh." He said still laughing.

"Jerk!" She yelled.

Pudding turned and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he called after her.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'm really sorry. I want to ask you something though." He said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Well now that your back we can hang out."

"And…?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

She looked up at him in shock and nodded.

He laughed at her expression.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I dunno. Anywhere na no da." She said.

"Anywhere?"

"Just as long as it has nothing to do with wrestling or fighting. I'm so over that stuff na no da. I lived it and got sick of it."

"Okay, what about the zoo? I hear they have some monkeys there."

"Are you trying to be cute?"

"Maybe, is it working?"

"A little. I was technically a monkey for a year, I don't think I can stand seeing them in a cage na no da. It would be like when you trapped me in that cage under the concert hall. That was when we first met na no da."

"I only did it because Pie ordered me to. But if I hadn't, we would have never met."

"True. So, the zoo it is."

They both laughed and walked out of the park.

They arrived at the zoo. Pudding was really nervous. It was her first date and with Tart none the less. They had seen a few animals already and were reaching the middle of the zoo.

"Oh no." Pudding said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Tart asked.

"It's the monkeys."

They laughed and kept walking. They stopped in front of the cage.

"At least your not in there this time." He teased.

"Poor guys na no da. I feel bad for them. They're stuck in a smelly cage all day."

She slipped her hand through the bars of the cage and a monkey grabbed it. She giggled as it played with her hand.

Tart watched her and smiled. Then he looked above the cage and saw something he had been dreading all day.

"They're so cute aren't they Taru-Taru? Na no da?" Pudding asked.

There was no answer.

She turned and he was gone.

"Taru-Taru? Where did he go na no da?" she asked herself.

Tart had run off after he spotted the unwanted annoyance floating within the animals. He had found what he was looking for. He was now glaring at his two friends.

"What are you doing here!" Tart asked the shorter one.

"We though we'd have a little fun with your date. What do you say Tart?" he asked.

"Leave her alone Kish! I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"We have five toys not four or have you forgotten. And it just so happens that the one we lost has just reappeared."

"I swear if you even lay a hand on her-!"

Kish cut him off.

"I'm not going to touch her but I can't promise they won't." Kish said pointing.

Tart turned and saw an innocent Pudding playing with the monkeys and a vicious Kerima Anima heading straight for her.

"No!" he yelled.

He ran towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her around the waist and flew off. His powers were weak so he could only fly a short distance.

They landed on the grass. He had turned so that his back was the one to land on the ground instead of Pudding.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I should have figured you were trying to scare me." She said with a smile.

They both sat up and she smiled.

"I wasn't. But you need to get out of here."

"What? Why na no da?"

"Kish and Pie are here and they brought some friends."

"What! No the innocent people! I need to do something na no da!"

"You can't! You don't have powers anymore!"

"But, they're going to be hurt!"

She stood up and tried to run towards the monster. Tart stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"If you go, you're going to be hurt!" he yelled.

"But I'm a super girl! I can't let them get hurt na no da!"

"You're an ex-super girl! There's nothing you can do to stop them!"

"Well we can't just let it run free like this na no da!"

"I'll take care of it! Just get to somewhere safe!"

She looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Now!" he yelled.

She turned and ran towards the gate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go! The second chapter is now complete! Don't forget to R&R! -Pudding Fon

**Extra: (with me as Pudding)**

**Tart: This story is getting dangerous. **

**Pudding: It's not dangerous. It's fun na no da.**

**Tart: Fun? You're the only person who would call huge monsters fun. **

**Pudding: That's not the fun part you baka! The fun part is our date na no da! (Gives Tart a hug)**

**Tart: That's the worst part of the whole story.**

**Pudding: JERK! (Hits him in the head and stomps off)**

**Tart: Why are there so many stars? **

P Pudding: Haha! Hope you liked the second chapter na no da. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 When Friends Come Before Love

**Pudding's Home! **

**This is the third chappy so I hope you enjoy na no da. P**

**-Pudding Fon **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three- When Friends Come Before Love**

Pudding's POV:

I ran as fast as I could. My heart was racing and I could hardly breath.

"_Taru-Taru! Why! Why didn't you let me stay and help! I could have done something! I would have done anything! I could have used my acrobatic skills! I could have…"_ Tears broke my thoughts.

I stopped and collapsed on the ground. I was sobbing so much that I could barely manage small gasps of breath.

"Pudding!" I heard Lettuce scream.

She ran over to me and tried to help me stand but my legs were too weak.

"Pudding! What's wrong!" she asked.

I couldn't answer.

"Shirogane-San! Hurry! It's Pudding!"

Ryou and Keiichiro ran out.

"If she doesn't stop crying she's going to choke from the lack of oxygen." Keiichiro said.

"She can't stand. What should we do!" Lettuce asked in a panicked voice.

"We need to get her inside." Ryou said.

He picked me up in his arms.

I couldn't open my eyes or breath.

"_I feel like I'm… dying. It feels like I'm falling… slipping away. Someone… help…Taru-Taru… save me… someone catch me…I'm falling…" _My thoughts seemed to echo through my head.

Everything went black. I was still falling… slowly. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach.

Then the darkness began to clear away. I could hear someone yelling my name. Then I felt a forced wind go into my lungs. I saw a blurry image above me. Then there was another forced wind. I opened my eyes all the way and could hear the voice clearly. Everything went into focus.

"Pudding! Good, you're awake." Tart said as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Taru-Taru? What… happened?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You past out because you couldn't breath." He said.

"Was that you calling my name?"

"Yea."

"What about the air thing. I felt like someone was forcing me to breath."

He blushed a little.

"You weren't breathing at all so I kind of had to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation."

My face turned bright red.

"Oh great. My first kiss and I wasn't even awake for it."

He laughed a little.

"I almost forgot. What happened at the zoo?" I asked.

"Well… I finally beat the Kerima anima but it was too late for a few of the animals. I'm really, really sorry Pudding but… the monkeys were crushed." He said.

My heart stopped again and I could feel my breath slipping away once again.

"No." I said in a very small voice.

I could feel tears going down my cheeks.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight while I cried.

"You weren't awake the first time. But you're awake now." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked between sobs.

He pulled away and held my chin with one hand. I wasn't sure what he was doing until his lips were pressed against mine.

There was a knock on the door and we broke apart.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and the girls ran in. They all gave me one big hug at the same time.

"Pudding! You're okay!" Lettuce yelled.

"Yes, I'm better now." I said.

"There's no way you're okay." Zakuro said after they released me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're not saying na no da. You say it all the time. So why aren't you saying it now?"

"I didn't even notice. I guess I'm just a little sad. The monkeys at the zoo… they were… crushed… by a Kerima anima."

"Why is that so sad?" Mint asked.

"In case you forgot I used to have monkey genes inside my body. I was half monkey. It's like losing my brothers and sisters."

"Poor Pudding." Ichigo said giving me a hug.

She seemed to like to do this a lot lately.

"Wait a minute. Did you say a Kerima anima?" Zakuro asked.

"Yea."

"That means Kish is back."

They all looked at Tart.

"He didn't have anything to do with it!" I screamed.

"He's one of them Pudding. He has to be part of it." Mint said.

"No! He's the one who stopped the monster!" I protested.

"We can't trust him." Ichigo said.

"Why not! He didn't do anything! He didn't!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks again.

"You have to choose Pudding! Are you going to stay with your friends! Or go with the enemy!" Mint yelled.

"I can't make that decision!" I yelled.

"You have to!"

I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Taru-Taru. I don't know what to do."

I looked up and saw him leave.

"You made the right choice." Mint said.

I dropped to my knees and cried harder.

"He's not a bad person! He saved the people at the zoo and he just saved my life!" I screamed. I stood up and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko: There you go! That's the third Chappy! **

**Kish: yea and it was horrible**

**Neko: What did you say!**

**Kish: you heard me!**

**Pie: Now lets not start a lovers quarrel here.**

**Kish &Neko: What!**

**Neko: There's no way I'd ever love that under developed alien scum!**

**Kish: Yea well I could never love an ugly human **

**Neko: (fire rises behind and hair flies up) What did you call me!**

**Tart: He said you were ugly**

**Neko: I know that you little twerp!**

**Tart: Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can call me a twerp!**

**Neko: You want some of this shorty!**

**Tart: Pudding! Help me!**

**Pudding: Stop being mean to Neko-Chan!**

**Tart: What! I'm not being mean to her! She's being mean to me!**

**Pudding: Neko-Chan and me are bestest friends**

**Pudding & Neko: (giggle)**

**Neko: It looks like she chose her friends over you again! Haha!**

**Tart: See! She's being mean!**

**Pudding: yea but I can forgive her. Neko and Pudding are bestest friends till the end!**

**Tart: The end of what?**

**Pudding: The end of our lives!**

**Tart: Noooooooo! That means I can never see you again!**

**Kish: Or you could just kill Neko.**

**Neko: Shut it Kish! **

**Kish: Why don't you make me!**

**Pie: Yes please just kiss him already so he'll shut up.**

**Neko: Ew! Never! Why would I kiss that idiot!**

**Pie: It's obvious that you're in love with each other. **

**Kish & Neko: (step away from each other)**

**Neko: So not! **

**Kish: That's disgusting Pie!**

**Neko: Zakuro! Will you please come and make your boyfriend leave us alone!**

**Zakuro: What did you do now Pie?**

**Pie: I'm just pointing out that we all know that the two of them are in love. **

**Zakuro: Sorry Neko but he's right.**

**Neko: I've got to get out of here before they try to marry us! **

**Pie: Oh. You've figured out our plans already?**

**Neko: (passes out with a foaming mouth) **

**Tart: I think you killed her Pie. **

**Pudding: Neko Onee-Chan!**

**Kish: Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! Which Old Witch? The Ugly Witch! **

**Neko: Who are you calling old an ugly!**

**Kish: Are you admitting to being a witch?**

**Neko: You'll find out if you don't shut your big mouth!**

**Pie: This has been another chapter of Pudding's Home! By Black Neko Hinata. Hopefully this little lovers fight will be over so she can write the next chapter and get it to all you reviewers. **

**Kish & Neko (Neko: hey! Why's his name first!) Neko & Kish: Lovers Fight! **


	4. Chapter 4 Where Are You When I Need You?

**Pudding's Home!**

**The fourth chapter that you have all been dying for. Thanks for the reviews Mew-Sahara! And my bestest friend Chloe a.k.a Mew Lettuce Haha**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four- Where Are You When I Need You The Most?**

Pudding's POV:

I was standing in front of Café Mew, Mew, still crying. They took away the one person I loved more then my family. The one I felt safe with. The one who I wanted to be with. How could they do this to me?

"Pudding?" I heard Lettuce say.

The four of them were standing behind me.

"No! You can't do this! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm fifteen years old and it's about time someone realized it! I'm not answering to anyone anymore!" I screamed.

"Pudding, please calm down." Zakuro said.

I turned and glared at them.

"Leave me alone! I love Tart! And he's not evil anymore! He cares about me! I want to be with him always! You can't take that away from me! If you can't accept our relationship then maybe you're not my real friends!"

"Pudding, we are you're friends. We love you to death. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Ichigo said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Pudding look at yourself! You say you're so grown up but look at how you're acting! Right now, I don't see a gown up fifteen year old girl! I see a little girl who's crying because she didn't get what she wants! We are you're friends and we always will be whether you want us to be or not! We are trying to protect you from being hurt!" Mint yelled.

I didn't say anything I just starred at them with rage.

"If you went with him, he would end up breaking your heart! We don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to-!" Ichigo slapped her hands over Mints mouth before she finished.

"It's okay Ichigo." Zakuro said.

I looked up at her confused.

"Zakuro Onee-Sama." Mint said in a small voice.

"Pudding, you remember how I was madly in love with Pie?" Zakuro asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

"Well, after you moved to China, he came back to Earth. He found me and said that he couldn't go back to his planet until he told me he loved me. I told him how I felt and he stayed. We started dating, and we were so in love. But then Kish decided that all humans deserved to die. Pie explained everything to me. He said that Kish was only saying this because he was heart broken over Ichigo." Zakuro stopped and swallowed hard.

Then she continued, "But since Deep Blue was gone, he had become the leader. So he ordered that Pie leave me and help him take over the world. Pie had no choice. He came to my house one night and said that he didn't want me to have to suffer through their taking over the world. He… tried to kill me. I didn't have my powers so I was defenseless. He left thinking I was dead when I wasn't. My agent found me the next morning and I was in the hospital for a month." She stopped again and looked at the ground.

"We don't want anything like that to happen to you Pudding. You're like our little sister. You mean everything to us. We don't want Tart to hurt you like Pie hurt me." She finished.

We were all silent. I starred up at her and a new pain filled my heart. I could feel tears build up in my eyes again. I tried to say something but I couldn't. So I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I started crying again.

She hugged me back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I love Tart with all my heart. I don't want to be hurt either but I am filled with so much pain right now. Just thinking about never seeing him again. I don't think I could stand that." I said between sobs.

We all just stood there. After a while the five of us went inside. I was exhausted so I went straight up to the room Ryou was letting me stay in.

I lied down and starred at the ceiling. There were so many things going through my head.

"_Pie did love Zakuro. It's not his fault that Kish was evil. He was doing what he had to. And he wanted to save Zakuro. He didn't want her to be hurt so he was trying to save her from what was to come. I'm sure he still loves her. I know that Tart would never hurt me. I know he wouldn't. He loves me… too much… to do anything… like that."_ My thoughts started to slip away as I fell asleep.

Tart's POV:

I never actually left. I was sitting on the roof of the café. I had heard everything they said. I would never hurt Pudding. I would never even think about it. Pie is an idiot for what he did. I already have turned my back against Pie and Kish for her. I protected her today. I love her so much. I could never choose my friends over her. Definitely not Kish. I don't care what they say.

I flew off the roof and floated down to Pudding's window. She had it opened since it was a hot summer night. I landed on the floor and walked over to the side of her bed. She was so beautiful when she's sleeping.

I reached my hand over and stroked her cheek. How could I ever let anything happen to this girl? How could I let her be hurt? I wanted to be there with her forever.

She stirred in her sleep so I pulled my hand back. I turned and walked towards the window.

"Tart." She said in a small voice.

I turned my head and looked at her. She was still asleep. I smiled then flew out the window.

Pudding's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I slipped my slippers on and walked out the door. I walked down to the café. There were already customers. I walked over to a table and sat down. I lied my head down on the table and spread my arms out over the table.

Ichigo walked over.

"Pudding? Are you okay?" she asked.

I looked up at her.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Still! It's already twelve!"

"I feel like all my energy has been drained from my body."

Ichigo put her arms around my shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Pudding! The girl I know is always full of energy! How can you just be weak now!" she yelled, shaking me back and forth.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan! Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelled.

She let go and smiled at me.

"Sorry. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" She put her hand on my forehead.

"I feel fine."

"Prove it to me. Do one of your tricks."

"Okay but only if you get me tea after."

"Okay it's a deal."

I stood up and walked over to middle of the room. I slipped my slippers off so I was just in my socks. I did four cartwheels then a curled into a ball and did two flips in midair before landing and doing the splits.

Customers cheered and clapped.

"Is that good enough Ichigo Onee-Chan!" I yelled to the pink girl that was all the way on the other side of the room.

"Yep!" she yelled back.

I heard a guy laughing. I turned and saw a boy sanding there. He was smiling at me. I stood up and put my slippers back on. I just starred at him. He was gorgeous.

"Pudding-Chan! Go get dressed! We're spending the day with you today!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, look at what Pudding's doing." I could hear Mint say.

Before I knew it, all four of them were standing behind me and the guy was still in front of me starring right back.

"Pudding-Chan." Ichigo said in a singsong voice.

"Hurry and get dressed Pudding. It's your second day back in Japan and we have to spend the day with you." Lettuce said.

"It looks like someone's forgotten all about Tart." Mint said.

The three of them turned and glared at her.

"Of course I haven't Mint. How could I? I know I can't be with him but that doesn't mean I can forget my first love and my first kiss." I said.

"Are you talking about that pathetic excuse for a kiss when you two were ten years old?" Mint asked.

My face turned red.

"I forgot about that! But that wasn't a kiss I was giving him a piece of candy!"

"Sure you were."

"I'm going up stairs!"

I ran towards the stairs and climbed up them as fast as I could. I ran in my room and slammed the door shut.

"How embarrassing! And right in front of that cute boy! How could they!" I yelled out.

I ran over to my bag and found my best outfit. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I slipped my shoes on and ran back down the stairs.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said.

He was still there.

"Where are you guys going? You have to work today." Ryou said.

"Oh come on Ryou! Let us have the day off!" Ichigo yelled.

"You all ran out yesterday. Lettuce was the only one here working."

"So you and Lettuce were alone together huh?" Mint asked.

Lettuce's face turned bright red.

"I'll make you a deal, if all of you can get all of these customers taken care of I'll let you go." Ryou said.

"Thank you Ryou!" the four of them yelled.

"That includes you Pudding."

"Me? But I don't work here anymore! I don't even live in Japan anymore! I'm visiting! Are you really going to make me do this on my vacation!" I asked.

"If you want them to get the day off then yes you have to." Ryou said.

"You are so mean!"

"Hey Pudding. Why don't you take that tables order?" Mint asked, pointing to the table that the boy was sitting at.

"First change into something else. You don't want to ruin such a cute outfit." Zakuro said.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a short, red and black-checkered skirt. A white button up, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded up and a red tie. And black dress shoes.

"It's fine. I'm not Lettuce." I said.

The five of us laughed.

"Come on get to work." Ryou said.

"Yes Pudding. Go over to that table." Mint said.

She put her hands on my back and pushed me forward.

"Mint! Stop it! Mint!" I yelled.

She pushed harder until I was at the table then she ran off. I turned and glared at her.

"Mint! You're so dead!" I yelled.

"Excuse me."

I turned back to the table.

"Oh right. Welcome to Café Mew Mew. What can I get you?" I asked with a smile.

"A cup of coffee and maybe a date." He said with a sweet smile.

"Uh. Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong." I said.

"I'm sure you heard me right."

"Okay. One cup of coffee coming right up." I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Pudding-Chan." Keiichiro said.

"Hello. I need a cup of coffee for table five." I said.

"Coming right up."

He poured a cup then handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I walked back out the door.

I set the cup of coffee down on the table.

"There you are sir." I said.

"What about the date?" he asked.

"Um well I don't-." I started.

"She'd love to!" Mint yelled.

"What! Mint! What are you doing!" I asked.

"She'd just love to go out with you. Wouldn't you Pudding? Well of course you would. Pick her up here tomorrow afternoon."

"_A…date? But… what about … Tart?" _I thought to myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko: Okay done once again!**

**Kish: A failure once again!**

**Neko: I swear I'm going to send you flying if you don't shut your big mouth!**

**Kish: The only time you can send me flying is when I'm flying away from you!**

**Neko: (Punches Kish)**

**Kish: (Flies through the air)**

**Neko: Don't mess with me alien boy!**

**Ichigo: What did you do to Kish!**

**Masaya: Why do you care about that alien? You've got me. **

**Pie: Besides, he doesn't love you anymore Ichigo. His heart belongs to Neko. **

**Neko: Shut up or you're next! **

**Kish: That hurt you baka!**

**Pie: Love hurts Kish. **

**Neko: It's not love! I hate him!**

**Kish: And I hate her! **

**Pie: There's no use hiding it. **

**Neko: (Tail perks up and hisses) **

**Kish: You are always wrong Pie!**

**Pie: Unless it has to do with your love life. **

**Kish: Oh shut it!**

**Pie: Oh look. You're bleeding Kish. **

**Kish: You wench! You made me bleed when you punched me!**

**Neko: It's your own fault!**

**Pie: Why don't you have Neko kiss it and make it better? Just try not to make out in front of everyone. There are two children in the room. **

**Neko: (Showing fangs and glaring at Pie) One day someone's going to murder you and I'm going to laugh!**

**Pie: I'm sure you'd be the one who murders me. **

**Neko: Good point. **

**Pie: Then Kish can visit you in jail. I hear they have trailers outside for lovers. **

**Neko: (Hits Pie as hard as she can on the head) You baka! I might as well just kill you now! **

**Pudding: Neko Onee-Chan! Are you really going to kill Pie Onii-Chan! **

**Neko: If he doesn't learn to keep quite. **

**Kish: (walks back into the room with a huge band-aid on his forehead)**

**Neko: (Starts laughing) You're forehead! So… funny! Hahahahahaha!**

**Kish: Shut up damn cat! **

**Neko: (Still laughing)**

**Kish: (grabs her wrist and glares at her) Shut up already! **

**Neko: Take that band-aid off and I will! You look ridiculous! **

**Pie: (walks behind Kish and pushes him forward)**

**Kish & Neko (Neko: ahem) Neko & Kish: (kiss)**

**Neko: Ahhhhh! Mouthwash! Mouthwash! I'm infected with Kish germs!**

**Kish: You think I wanted to kiss a stupid cat!**

**Pie: And so their love for each other was sealed in their first kiss. **

**Neko: Shut up!**

**Kish: I'm choking here. **

**Pudding: Teehee! Neko Onee-Chan and Kish Onii-Chan kissed! **

**Ichigo: Now you know what I felt like before when he kissed me!**

**Masaya: He kissed you?**

**Ichigo: Haha. Umm no. **

**Neko: Once I get this taste out of my mouth I'll write the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Date With Someone Else!

**Pudding's Home!**

**Konichiwa! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I know Chloe did! Haha! Poor Zakuro right? I'm sorry I couldn't resist the sadness. Feel free to leave me a complaint in your review for that chapter. I can take it. **

**Anyway! Enjoy the fifth chappy! Oh yea I forgot on the other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Although I wish I did!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five- First Date With Someone Else!**

Normal POV:

The next day was Pudding was absolutely exhausted. The five of them had spent the whole day together and stayed out till two in the morning. Ryou was angry with them because they had work in the morning. Pudding had agreed to help out on days she wasn't busy.

Now she was up in her room getting dressed in her Café Mew Mew uniform. She had to get a new one of course because the old one was too small and back in China. Ryou had woken her up and threatened to poor freezing cold water on her if she didn't get up. Mint crashed through the door.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mint yelled.

"I'm getting ready. I told Ryou I'd work on days I didn't have anything planed remember?" Pudding asked.

"You do have something planed!"

"What?"

"Your date!"

"There's no way I'm going on a date with someone I don't know!"

"You go on the date to find out things about him! You're going! You can't back out of this! He's here already!"

"What! No! I'm not going!"

"Don't make me get the girls in here."

"Fine! But only this once!"

Mint left and Pudding walked over to her suitcase. She changed again then walked down the stairs.

"Hurry Pudding! You don't want to keep him waiting!" Mint yelled.

She ran over and grabbed Pudding's wrist, dragging her over to the hansom boy.

Pudding was wearing a pair of blue jeans that had her hand writing in black sharpie all over them and a plan, black t-shirt.

"Pudding! What are you wearing!" Mint yelled.

"Um. Cloths." Pudding said.

"Why are you wearing that!"

"You yell at me when I try to get dressed in my work uniform and you yell at me when I get dressed for this stupid date you set me up on! What more do you want!"

"I think she looks beautiful." The unnamed boy said with a sweet smile.

Pudding didn't even blush.

"Fine! At least let me do your hair!" Mint yelled.

"Fine! But you better not make we look weird!" Pudding yelled back.

Mint grabbed a bunch of pins and a hair band.

When she finished she handed Pudding a mirror. Her face turned pale. Pudding's hair was up in a dancers bun.

"What is this! I'm going on a date, not dancing a ballet! Which I would never do in the first place!" Pudding yelled.

"Hey! What do you have against ballet?" Mint asked.

"It's BORING!"

Mint's face turned bright red with anger. Zakuro, Ichigo, and Lettuce ran in front of Pudding.

"Mint, control yourself." Lettuce begged.

"Move out of the way! I'm going to kill that little girl!" Mint screamed.

Now Pudding was very angry.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm fifteen years old not five! Stop treating me like a child! I'm not the little girl you knew four years ago! I've grown up! If you can't deal with that then why do I even bother!" She turned and stomped out of the café with the boy following her.

Mint just stood there with a sad expression on her face.

Pudding and the unnamed boy walked five blocks before she calmed down. She stopped, let her hair down, and turned to him.

"Sorry about that. Hey I just realized something, I don't know your name." She said.

"It's Derek. You're Pudding right? Or is that just a nickname your friends gave you?" He asked.

"It's my real name."

"Oh, it's cute."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Anywhere. Maybe the zoo? I hear they got new monkeys after the incident the other day. They're all babies this time."

"Not the zoo!"

"Is something wrong with it?"

"That's just the place I went on my first date with my… never mind… I don't know what to call him anyway."

"Well, what about the park?"

"Yea, I guess."

They walked towards the park. Pudding was trying to force her self NOT to have a good time. She would only love Tart no matter what.

They got to the park and walked over to the fountain.

"So your friend Mint told me a few things about you while you were getting ready." He said with that sweet smile of his.

"What did she say?" Pudding asked. She wasn't just acting uninterested in him.

"She said that you are originally from China and that four years ago you moved back there. She said it was after you finished something but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"It's better if you don't know."

"Really? It must be something pretty big."

"Yea it was."

Suddenly Mint's words rang through her head.

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"Born and raised in Kyoto Japan. I just moved here three months ago. My Dad got a job offer and moved the family here. But I'm pretty happy we moved now."

"And why is that?" she asked, really not knowing.

"Because I would have never met you."

He closed his eyes and started to lean over to kiss her.

Suddenly someone pulled her back. Derek opened his eyes to see what had happened and Pudding looked up at her rescuer.

"T-Tart!" she yelled in surprise.

"What were you doing!" Tart asked in an angry voice.

"What are you-?"

"Answer me! What were you doing! Why were you here with this guy!"

"Because Mint set me up on a date!"

"And you came!"

"Yes, I did! I'm not as mean and rude as you are!"

"How could you go on a date with another guy!"

"It's not like you're my boyfriend! I'm not aloud to see you! If I did you'd end up hurting me just like Pie hurt Zakuro!"

"I'm not like Pie! I've already turned my back on him and Kish to be with you!"

"Well unless you can convince my friends that that is the truth, then we can't see each other!"

"Well apparently you want to see this guy now!"

"How would you know!"

"Because you were about to kiss him!"

"If you had looked closer you would have seen that he was trying to kiss me!"

They both stopped yelling and glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Tart! What are you doing here!" Kish yelled and him and Pie walked over.

"Go away Kish!"

"You are only supposed to see her if you're planning to kill her!"

She saw Derek's eyes widen.

"I knew it! See you were going to try and kill me just like Pie almost killed Zakuro!" Pudding yelled.

Tears were streaming down her face. Pie looked at the crying girl with a sad expression.

(Flashback)

"_Pie! I am your leader now! I forbid you to see that Mew!" Kish yelled. _

"_I can't just not see her! I'm in love with her!" Pie yelled back._

"_You have no choice. We put our plans into action tomorrow. The Mew's no longer have their powers so they are defenseless. They'll suffer like the rest."_

_--------------_

_Pie flew through the air and landed in front of Zakuro's house. He rang the doorbell and when the door opened she was standing there with a smile. _

"_Pie. I wasn't expecting you." She said in a cheerful voice. _

_He didn't say anything. He just extended his arm in front of him and pointed the palm of his hand towards her. _

_She looked at him with confusion. Then a burst of power shot out of his hand and hit her. She fell back. _

_Zakuro looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked. _

"_Kish is planning to take over the world. And he'll do what ever he has to, to accomplish that. That includes killing everyone after a long suffering. I don't want you to suffer like the rest. I'm putting you out of your misery." He explained. _

_Tears rolled down her eyes and she looked up at him with a hurt expression. She screamed as another burst of energy shot out of his hand and hit her. _

(End flashback)

Pie was still starring at Pudding. All he saw was Zakuro two years ago. His heart burned and he felt like he was dying.

"Maybe I should have never come back to Japan in the first place!" Pudding yelled.

She turned and ran from the park. Derek chased after her.

"Pie! Follow them! I'm deal with him." Kish said glaring at Tart.

Pie nodded then took to the sky.

Pie followed Pudding. He was still thinking about Zakuro. He had hurt her so bad and there was nothing he could do to make it right.

Pudding was still running, faster and faster. She wanted to get as far away from Tart as possible. She was still crying. Derek was running after her calling her name but she ignored him.

"Pudding! Please wait!" he yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

She tripped but didn't fall it only made her stop.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"The boy I used to be in love with. But he just broke my heart." She looked up at Pie with a glare.

"He's doing the same thing as you! Tart's going to try and kill me! But you didn't want to kill her did you? You still love her don't you! I know you do! You have to! You can't just stop loving someone! I know that she still loves you! Just like I love Tart! But… he doesn't feel the same. If you still love her, go and see her tell her you love her! If you're going to break her heart again, then don't! But if you stay with her and turn against Kish like Tart said he did for me then I'm sure she'll forgive you! Not right away! But she will!" Pudding screamed at the purple haired alien.

He looked at the crying Mew and knew that her words were the truth. He smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Pie yelled before turning and heading towards Zakuro's house.

Pudding smiled but she was still crying.

"Pudding!" she heard someone yell her name.

She looked over and saw Tart running towards her. She wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't move.

"What do you want?" she asked as he reached her.

"I want to give you something." He said.

Before she could ask, he kissed her. When he pulled away she could taste a sugar drop in her mouth.

"Candy?" she asked.

"Just like when we were ten." He said.

She started blushing. He was about to kiss her again but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"You can't do this."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, Kish will probably kill you and me. And I can't trust that you won't hurt me like Pie hurt Zakuro. Just let me go with Derek."

She turned and walked over to the confused boy.

Tart stood there and watched his one and only love walk away with another guy.

Zakuro was sitting in her living room reading a book. The doorbell rang so she put her book down and stood up. When she opened the door, Pie was standing there.

"Some thing's never change." She said.

"I'm not here for what you think." He told her.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Zakuro. I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko: (Evil smile) Leaving you with a cliffhanger. **

**Kish: Like anyone cares. **

**Neko: (Silence)**

**Pudding: (Puts her hand on Neko's forehead) Do you have a fever?**

**Neko: No why?**

**Pudding: Because you didn't yell at Kish.**

**Neko: I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today.**

**Lettuce/Chloe: (Yay Chloe!) What's wrong?**

**Neko: I might have to leave you guys.**

**Ichigo: What do you mean?**

**Neko: I can't stand the constant migraines from Kish.**

**Zakuro: Then we'll get rid of Kish and you can stay.**

**Neko: I didn't think about that. Lets take a vote. Who want Kish to leave?**

**Everyone except Kish: (Raises their hands)**

**Kish: Hey!**

**Neko: It's decided! Bye Kishy Dear! **

**Kish: Pie! Tart! Do something!**

**Pie: Actually we voted for you to leave…**

**Tart: You're too evil…**

**Neko: Bye now! Now with the peace and quiet I can get the next chapter to you reviewers! **


	6. Chapter 6 Love Between Enemies

**Pudding's Home!**

**Konichiwa! Well here is the chapter you've all been dying for. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Well anyway here is the next chappy of Pudding's Home! Oh and Arigoto for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! But it would be so cool if I did!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six- Love Between Enemies Can Never Be**

Zakuro opened the door and saw Pie standing there.

"Some thing's never change." She said.

"I'm not here for what you think." He told her.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Zakuro, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to. I just-."

"Do you really think saying your sorry will make up for what you did?"

"Of course I don't. I know you may never forgive me. But I just had to tell you I'm sorry. And that I love you and I never stopped loving you."

She starred at the purple haired alien. She didn't know what to say.

"Pie, I never stopped loving you either." She said.

He looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"But… if my friends don't allow Pudding to see Tart what makes you think they'll let me see you?" she asked.

"You're older then them, they can't tell you what to do."

"But Ryo can and he doesn't approve of Alien and Mew relationships. Even if he did, I wouldn't be able to go with you."

"What?"

"I may still love you… but I can never forgive you for almost killing me. I was in the hospital for a month because of you! I almost did die! You may not have killed me but you still broke my heart!"

He looked away from her and sighed.

"I knew it would be like this."

"There is something I know that my friends don't. Ryo only entrusted me with this. I'm willing to reveal that secret just to get rid of you."

"Secret? What secret?" he asked turning back to her.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphose-sis!" she yelled.

She changed from Zakuro Fujiwara to Mew Zakuro.

"You're still a Mew!"

"Yes. And I'm not holding back! Zakuro Spear!" A purple cross-appeared in her hand.

"You want to fight me?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, she just stepped out side and readied herself.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Pure!" she yelled.

A purple whip came from the cross and flew towards the alien.

Pudding was sitting at a table in the café.

"Here Pudding. Drink this tea. It will make you feel better." Lettuce said, placing a cup in front of the yellow girl.

"Thanks." She said in a sad voice.

Ichigo and Mint were standing in the kitchen watching.

"Poor Pudding. She's really heartbroken." Ichigo said.

"Well we warned her. She's so stupid! She should have listened to us!" Mint complained.

"Mint, can I ask you something?" Ryo asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you really hate Pudding that much?"

"I don't hate her."

"Then why are you treating her like this?"

"I just… I…" Mint couldn't finish what she was saying because she burst out in tears.

"Minto! What's wrong!" Ichigo asked.

"I just think of her as a little sister and I don't want her to get hurt! That's all! She has ended up like Onee-Sama! I was trying to keep her from that pain!" Mint said through sobs.

"Minto Onee-Chan." Pudding said as she walked into the kitchen with Lettuce.

Mint turned around surprised.

"I… I…" Mint started crying harder.

Pudding walked over and hugged Mint.

"Onee-Chan, you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay. Really. I am a little disappointed that Tart ended up like this. But I'm okay." Pudding said.

Mint hugged Pudding back and her sobbing calmed down.

"Ryo!" Keiichiro yelled as he came up from the basement.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Ryo asked.

"It's Zakuro. She used it."

"That means something is happening. I'll go. You stay and take care of the shop."

"What's wrong with Onee-Sama?" Mint asked as her crying ceased.

"It's nothing to worry about right now. There are costumers to wait on." Keiichiro said.

He turned and walked back downstairs.

"Lets follow Ryo Onii-Chan. We can see what's going on." Pudding said.

They all nodded and ran towards the door.

Pie just barely dodged the whip. He flew into the air and looked down at her.

"Is this really how you want it to be?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. She just glared at him and jumped into the air.

"Ribbon…. Zakuro Pure!" she yelled again.

The whip flew out once more and wrapped around his wrist.

She flung him into the side of a building.

"Zakuro-San!" Ryo asked as he stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry Ryo-San but I have to finish him off now I wouldn't be able to do it as a simple human. I had to transform into a Mew." She said.

Her whip was still tightly around Pie's arm.

She flew towards the place where he was lying on the pavement.

"Zakuro. Please. Don't do this." The purple haired alien said.

"You want me to show you mercy? When you didn't give me any!" she yelled before flinging him into another building.

He looked up at the girl that once loved him.

"If it's death that you wish upon me then do it. Kill me if it will make you happy. I want nothing for you but happiness. So kill me." He said.

She walked towards him and readied herself for the kill.

"Onee-Sama!" Mint screamed as the girls ran towards her.

They all stopped and starred at her wide-eyed.

"She's a Mew." Ichigo said.

"But… how?" Lettuce asked.

"Ryo Onii-Chan! Are we all still Mew's na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Lets try it." Lettuce said.

The other three nodded.

"Mew, Mew Minto Metamorphose-sis!"

"Mew, Mew Lettuce Metamorphose-sis!"

"Mew, Mew Pudding Metamorphose-sis!"

"Mew, Mew Strawberry Metamorphose-sis!"

Now standing there was no longer, Mint Aizawa but Mew Mint. Lettuce Midorikawa was now Mew Lettuce. Pudding Fon was Mew Pudding. And Ichigo Momomiya was Mew Ichigo.

"Wow! We really are still Mew's!" Ichigo yelled.

"So it's true. All of you never stopped being Mew's?" Kish said as he appeared with Tart at his side.

"Kishu!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you doing here!" Mint asked.

"I'm here to save Pie. What else?" he said.

"Taru-Taru! You really are evil na no da!" Pudding asked.

He looked over at her with a sad expression.

"Yes he is. Do you really think he would ever really love a Mew!" Kish yelled.

Pudding looked away from Tart's gaze.

"Lets make this more interesting. Kerima Anima! Go!" Kish yelled.

A human sized monkey jumped down from the roof of a building and landed in front of them.

"Eh! That's a monkey from the zoo na no da!" Pudding screamed.

"For your evil actions we'll make you pay, Nya!" Ichigo said.

"Mint Arrow!" Mint yelled.

"Lettuce Cassanettes!" Lettuce yelled.

"Strawberry Bell, Bell!" Ichigo yelled.

"Pudding Rings!" Pudding yelled.

"Tokyo Mew, Mew! GO!" Ryo yelled.

"Hai!" All five of them called back.

They all ran at the Kerima Anima at full speed.

"Ribbon… Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"

The alien dodged them all. It threw something at them all.

"What is this? Bananas!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why did he throw bananas at us?" Mint asked.

"Yea they usually have something a little more destructive." Lettuce said.

They were all confused until they all exploded sending the girls flying.

"Kyahh!" they all screamed.

They landed on the pavement with a hard crash.

"Is everyone ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Where's Pudding!" Mint yelled.

Tart looked over at them and realized that Pudding wasn't there.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" Pudding yelled.

She had gotten away before the explosion.

"I won't ever forgive you… for taking away my Taru-Taru!" she yelled.

Then she did three flips forward.

"Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!" she yelled.

The Kerima Anime was now frozen in a jelly like substance. But it burst threw it and threw eight bananas at Pudding.

"No! Pudding! Get out of the way!" Mint yelled.

Pudding just stood there. She had her eyes fixed on Tart who was starring back down at her.

The bananas exploded and sent Pudding into the air.

"Kyahh!" she screamed.

She hit the pavement three times as hard as her friends had.

"Pudding!" They all yelled.

She didn't move and her eyes were closed.

Tart flew towards her and sat on his knees next to her. He lifted her up in his arms.

"Pudding…" he said in a small voice.

"Tarto! What do you think you're doing!" Kish yelled.

He didn't answer him.

Pudding opened her eyes and starred up at the alien that was holding her.

"Taru… Taru?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I think so."

He set her back on the ground.

"Tart! Answer me now! What are you doing?" Kish asked.

Tart turned and stood in front of Pudding.

"Get out of the way so I can finish her off!" Kish yelled.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Tart yelled back.

"Protecting a Mew? Fine, then I'll go through you first!"

Kish put his hands out in front of him. A green ball of light built up in them.

Tart just stood there.

"Taru-Taru, go. Get away before you're hurt." Pudding begged.

"No. I'm not leaving you." He said back.

The green light shot towards Tart and hit him. He yelled out in pain.

"I'm… not… giving up! You… won't hurt… her!" Tart yelled.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding screamed.

"Ribbon… Minto Echo!"

An arrow hit Kish, breaking his control and the light was gone.

Tart fell to the ground unconscious.

"Taru-Taru! Taru-Taru!" Pudding screamed as she tried to wake him up.

The other four Mews walked over to her.

"I think he's…" Lettuce said, putting a hand in front of her mouth and shaking.

"N-no. He can't be." Ichigo said.

"There's no way…" Mint said, her voice trailing off.

Zakuro kneeled next to Pudding, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Pudding… he's… dead." She said.

"No! Taru-Taru can't be dead! He just can't be!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

They all looked away, not being able to watch her in so much pain.

Zakuro pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Pudding." Lettuce said.

"No! Taru-Taru!" she yelled.

Kish laughed.

"He was a fool for trying to save you. He ended up getting himself killed." Kish said.

Pie, who was still lying on the ground, not too far away, watched the girl stand around Tart.

He struggled to stand up then staggered over to the group.

"Pie…?" Ichigo asked.

He fell to his knees next to the dead alien.

He placed his right hand over his left and held them over Tart's chest.

They all watched.

A blue light formed between Pie's hands, and Tart's chest.

As the light began to fade, Tart shifted a little, showing that he was now alive once more. And when the light was completely gone, Pie fell over dead.

"He… gave his life… to save Tart." Mint said.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Neko- (tears) sadness! I'm sorry I had to make this chappy pretty sad. **

**Kish- It wasn't sad it was just stupid. **

**Neko- Didn't we get rid of you?**

**Kish- I came back.**

**Neko- My life will never be fair. Unless… we kill little Kishy (evil smile)**

**Kish- Get that crazy cat away from me!**

**Neko- Come on Kishy I'm not gonna hurt you (evil smile)**

**Kish- (running) Get away! Get away!**

**Neko- Kishy! Here Kishy! Where'd you go! I'm going to find you! You can't hide from me!**

**Kish- (sitting behind a wall, shaking with fear)**

**Neko- (Slowly peaks around the corner) Kishy**

**Kish- (jumps) help me! **

**Neko- (jumps on him and pins him to the floor, still smiling evilly) No one can save you now**

**Pie- please you too there are children present**

**Neko- you're next! You know my dog just LOVES to eat PIE!**

**Pie- (slowly inches away)**

**Neko- I'll write the next chappy after I get rid of our alien problem. Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7 My Tears Don't Reach You

**Pudding's Home!**

**Chappy Seven- The Tears That I Cry Do Not Reach You Anymore**

**OH! My last chappy was so sad! Gomen Nasi! I couldn't resist! This chappy might be a little sad… or really sad… I need at least one sad story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Only one person does and it is not me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Zakuro starred at the purple haired alien. His body was limp and motionless.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding screamed as the youngest alien opened his eyes.

"What happened? I thought I was dead." A confused Tart questioned.

"You were. But Pie saved you, by killing himself." Lettuce explained.

He now noticed the corpse that was lying next to him on the pavement.

"Onee-Sama?" Mint asked as she looked up at Zakuro.

She was standing there, starring at Pie's empty body. Her eyes were wide and filled with pain.

"Zakuro are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course she's not! Can't you see how sad she is?" Mint yelled with tears filling her eyes.

"Zakuro Onee-Chan." Pudding said as she continued to cry herself.

Zakuro turned to Kish, who was floating above the Kerima Anima.

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Onee-Sama!" Mint yelled, running over to her.

"Ribbon…!"

Mint grabbed her arm and stopped her from finishing.

"Onee-Sama! You're going to get yourself hurt!" she cried out.

"Mint, I have to do this. Understand… please…as my best friend… understand…" Zakuro said to the blue haired girl.

Mint looked up at the girl she had idolized for years.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Pure!"

The purple whip wrapped around the waist of the Kerima Anima.

"Best… friend…?" Mint asked quietly, so no one else could see.

Zakuro flew into the air, and began to spin the strange creature above her head.

"Mew Ichigo! Now!" Zakuro yelled.

"Right! Strawberry Bell, Bell!" Ichigo yelled.

"Best friend?" Mint asked herself again.

"Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise!"

A pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple light shot at the monster. The light hit it as it spun. Soon a jellyfish like alien emerged from the monkey's body.

The innocent animal plummeted towards the ground.

Pudding ran over and caught it just in time.

"Ribbon…!" Zakuro started again, turning to Kish.

"Onee-Chan! Please let Pudding do this na no da." Pudding yelled.

Zakuro looked at the small yellow girl and smiled.

"Ok." She said.

"Pudding Rings! Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The harsh yellow light shot at Kish.

"It's been fun. I'll be back." Kish said.

He disappeared just before the light hit him.

Zakuro walked back over to the dead alien.

"Zakuro… are you going to be ok?" Lettuce asked her.

She couldn't answer. She dropped to her knees and held the corpse in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I was wrong. I was so wrong. But it's too late now. He's dead. I should have just resisted the pain and stayed with him! He'd still be alive!" Zakuro yelled.

"On our planet, if someone dies by saving another, then the tears of the one they love, and they know loves them back, will bring them back to life. But he has to drink them." Tart said.

He was leaning against Pudding. He was still too weak to stand.

Zakuro looked at Tart then back at Pie.

She wiped a few tears from her cheek. They slipped down her finger then dropped off the tip.

After a few moments, Pie shifted a little.

"Mew Mew's, we need to get you back to the Café. You're all injured." Ryou said.

They all nodded and crowded into the car.

Tart and Pie were with them as well.

When they arrived at the café, Zakuro and Ryou carried Pie inside. While Pudding and Lettuce helped Tart to walk.

They carried Pie to the basement and laid him on a bed.

"He's alive just unconscious." Keiichiro said.

"Zakuro-San, why don't you go upstairs with the others and treat your wounds?" Ryou asked.

She nodded then walked up the stairs.

"Taru-Taru! Stop moving! I'm trying to wrap your wrist!" Pudding yelled.

"I can't help it! My arm is tired!" he yelled back.

"Fine! Then wrap it yourself!"

"Come on you two. You just made up, do you really want to fight again?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't care anymore." Pudding said in a sad voice.

She stood up and walked outside.

Tart ran after her.

"Pudding!" he called after her.

It had started raining really hard, so they were getting soaked with water.

She was just standing there in the rain. He hoodie was getting soggy and heavy and her black and water was seeping through her black and blue Vanz.

He stopped and watched her confused.

She looked up and the sky and closed her eyes to keep the rain from falling in them.

Her golden, blonde hair was wet and fell in clumps, down her back.

She spread her arms out to the side and took a deep breath.

"Kyahh!"

Then she screamed. She screamed so loud that people for miles could hear her.

She couldn't stop, it felt too good to let all her frustration out.

"Kyahh!" she continued.

She wouldn't stop. People were beginning to look out of windows to see who was screaming.

Tart didn't want her to loose her breath, and not be able to breathe at all again.

So her ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She stopped screaming and sucked in deep gasps. Then she fell limp in his arms.

"Pudding? Are you ok?" he asked.

"No. No, I'm really not." She said, looking at the ground.

Inside, Zakuro was bandaging her arm, which had been cute when she fell.

"Hey, stop! You're too weak to walk!" Ryou yelled.

They all turned their heads towards the basement doorway.

Pie staggered up the stairs then across the café floor.

He walked over to Zakuro and pulled her into a hug. She stood there, stiff for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around him and whimpered softly.

Lettuce smiled, then looked around confused.

"Where's Mint?" she asked.

Ichigo realized that she was gone as well.

Mint had left the café, unnoticed. She had transformed as was now flying through the rain.

She landed in the forest and looked around. There was the sound of footsteps behind her. She smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. It took longer to get away, then I thought it would." She said.

The person behind her grabbed her arm and turned her to face them.

She looked up into their eyes and smiled.

"He's still alive. They both are. Our plan failed." She said.

"They will all parish in our master plan. All four Mew's and the two traders." The guy said.

Zakuro's words went through Mint's head.

"Understand… as my BEST FRIEND… please understand…" 

He heart started racing and she looked away sadly.

"But, can't we at least save Zakuro?" she asked.

"No. None of them will live. The two of us will remake the world in our own image."

Tears formed in Mints eyes and were ready to fall.

He grabbed her chin with his hand and raised it up so their faces were equal.

"Everything will be ok my love. Everything will be ok." He said.

Then he kissed her hard on the lips. They pulled apart and he held her close in his arms.

"I won't fail you. They don't suspect anything in me. We will win… Kish." Mint said to him.

He laughed his evil laugh.

"Excellent." Kish said with a sickening smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko-Is Mint really with Kish! You'll have to wait till the nest chappy (evil smile) I just love being evil with the cliffhangers.**

**Kish-No one reads your story so no one cares.**

**Neko-I hate you. I wish someone would come take you away.**

**Momo-I'd be happy to take him off your hands!**

**Neko-Mew Apricot?**

**Momo- The one and only! So what do you say I take him off your hands?**

**Kish-Please, do. Rescue me from that monster**

**Momo-Ok! Lets go Kish!**

**Neko-Wait right there! No one takes away my Kishy!**

**Kish- Your Kishy? WTF!**

**Neko- uhhh…**

**Pie- I knew it.**

**Neko- (blushing) Shut it! I didn't mean that! It… it was a joke! **

**Pie-Sure it was…**

**Kish- Your Kishy?**

**Momo-Too late stupid black cat! He's mine now!**

**Kish-No thanks I'll stay here.**

**Momo-What! Why?**

**Kish- Cause it's only fun to bug her**

**Neko- (happy, starry eyes) Kishy is staying with me?**

**Kish- Yea, yea. Whatever.**

**Neko-YAY! I'm so happy! (hugs Kish)**

**Pie-I knew it was love. Who knew my plan would work**

**Neko-Plan?**

**Pie-thanks for the help Momo**

**Momo- no problem! See ya guys! (leaves)**

**Neko-(very angry) You… you… you! Kyahh! I'm going to kill you! How could you make me think I loved that idiot!**

**Kish- Heh. So you don't?**

**Neko-uhhh… well… I…uhhh…**

**Lettuce/Chloe-You can't hide it Neko. We all know you love him**

**Mint- Yea it's SOOOOO obvious!**

**Neko- (sad face, blushes, and embarrassed)**

**Kish- (Hits Neko on the back of the head, softly) Idiot, who cared what they think. You don't need to be embarrassed. So uh… how do you feel anyway (blushes)**

**Neko- EH? I uh…**

**Pie- Now this is getting boring.**

**Kish- Why did you have to bring him back to life?**

**Neko- (shivers) Cause Zakuro/Brandy would have killed me if I didn't!**

**Zakuro/Brandy- It's true. But you made me have to cry, so I will show no mercy**

**Kish- (stands in front of Neko) Back off creepy wolf girl!**

**Neko-(blushes) EH! **

**Lettuce-YAY! Of Ryou!**

**Ryou- Hello Lettuce my love**

**Lettuce and Ryou- (kiss)**

**Zakuro and Pie- (kiss)**

**Pudding and Tart-Kiss**

**Mint and her imaginary boyfriend- (kiss)**

**Ichigo and Masaya- (kiss)**

**Neko- (blushes)**

**Kish- (blushes and looked at Neko)**

**Neko- (steps away)**

**Pie- (taking a break from kidding Zakuro… pushes Neko forward)**

**Neko- Kyahh! (starts to fall)**

**Kish- (Catches her) **

**Neko- (blush)**

**Kish- (kisses Neko)**

**Pie- Their second kiss… yes SECOND! It's love**

**Neko- (blushing) I… uhhh… erm… I'll write the next chapter as soon as my heart slows down.**


	8. Chapter 8 Something You're Hiding

**Pudding's Home!**

**Chapter Eight- Something You're Hiding**

**No way! Minto is evil? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I just right the FanFics. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mint had come back that night before. But she wouldn't tell anyone where she had gone. She simply said she stepped out for a few minutes.

Pudding had caught a cold from standing out in the rain. And had to lie in bed all day.

The other four Mew Mew's were busy working in the café.

"Don't you think Mint's been acting… strangely lately…?" Lettuce whispered to Ichigo.

"What do you mean Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"She doesn't talk much to us anymore and she's actually been doing a little work lately."

It was true. Mint hadn't said a single word to anyone all day. And at that moment she was taking the order of some customers.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said.

"Should we ask her if she's ok?" Lettuce asked.

"Leave her alone you two." Zakuro said as she approached them.

"Huh? Zakuro-San… but why?" Lettuce asked the oldest Mew.

"If there's something wrong then the best we can do for her is leave her be. Just be glad that she's doing her share of work."

"Hai." Both younger Mew's said in unison.

-----------

Up stairs Pudding was resting in bed. Tart was sitting by her side and had been all day.

"Taru-Taru…you don't have to say…" Pudding said, as she looked up at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"N-no! Of course not! I just thought you might want to go and doing something you like!" she yelled springing up from the bed.

He laughed.

"Relax. I was only kidding." He said with a smile.

She punched him lightly on the arm then lied back down.

"That's not funny." She said, holding back a smile.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I have a cold na no da."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean na no da?"

"Last night when you started screaming…you said that you weren't alright. So what's wrong?"

"I just had a feeling that there was something bad happening that we didn't know about na no da. I had saw Mint leave so I thought it had something to do with her. Then I was angry at myself for thinking something like that na no da. And I had to let all that anger out. That's it na no da."

"So you risked getting sick just to let out your anger?"

"Yep na no da."

"That's stupid." He said with a laugh.

"Well would you have rather me taken it out on you Pudding Ringo Inferno style?" she asked with an evil look.

"Y-your way of letting it out is j-just fine."

"That's what I thought na no da."

Pudding giggled.

-------------

Keiichiro approached Lettuce in the kitchen.

"Excuse me Lettuce-san but would you mind taking this out back?" he asked smiling.

He was referring to a bag of trash.

"Of course not Akasaka-san!" she said taking the bag.

She carried it out and lifted the heavy bag into the dumpster.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"It's really hot out today." She said to herself.

Lettuce was about to go back inside when she noticed Ryou sitting on a near by hill.

She quickly went inside then hurried back out. She ran over to where Ryou was sitting.

"Pardon me Shirogane-san…but you looked a bit thirsty in this heat." She said, handing him a glass of lemonade.

"Arogato Lettuce-chan." He said taking the glass.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing sitting out here alone?"

"Just thinking of what we're going to do. It seems as though Kish has gotten more powerful and…oh never mind you won't want to hear this boring stuff."

"Oh no I don't mind Shirogane-san!" Lettuce said with a smile.

She sat down next to him and listened.

"Well it seems like there's been something wrong with Mint ever since she left last night. And earlier I overheard Pudding telling Tart that she thinks Mint may be teamed up with Kish. It's highly unlikely but it got me thinking. I'm a little worried now. Especially because she knows inside Mew secrets."

"Mint-san…I didn't think she'd ever do anything like that. Are you sure about it?"

"Well not yet. It's just a feeling. I'll do some investigating. It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of it all."

Ryou stood up.

"Thanks for the lemonade." He said, offering her his hand.

She blushed and took it, and he helped her up.

"Arigato Shirogane-san." She said with a smile.

They walked back inside together.

-------------

Once inside, Ichigo grabbed hold of Lettuce's shoulder.

"Um, yes, what is it Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"You looked real comfortable with Ryou out there." She said with a smile.

Lettuce blushed.

"W-we were just talking!"

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

Lettuces whole face turned red.

"Ichigo-san! Why must you embarrass me like this?" she asked.

"I'm just teasing you Lettuce. Besides…remember what you guys were like with me and Aoyama-kun?"

-Flash Back-

_Masaya gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek. The other four girls started giggling. _

"_That's so kawaii Ichigo!" Mint yelled. _

_Pudding pretended to be Masaya and Lettuce pretended to be Ichigo. They grabbed each others hands and looked into each others eyes._

"_Oh Ichigo!" Pudding yelled. _

"_Oh Aoyama-kun!" Lettuce yelled back. _

_They four girls started laughing hysterically._

_Ichigo's face turned bright red, with both anger and blush._

-End Flash Back-

Lettuce giggled.

"We were just joking around Ichigo-san." She said with an innocent smile.

"Just as I was with you Lettuce." Ichigo said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Lettuce in there alone.

Lettuce walked over to the small window in the wall and looked out at Ryou who was laughing at a joke Pudding had told him.

"I do like you very much Ryou…I just wish you felt the same…" Lettuce said in a sad voice.

-------------

Zakuro snuck down into the basement of the café. She opened a door and walked over to the bed that Pie was lying in. He was sound asleep.

Zakuro looked at him and blushed.

"Maybe I should leave since he's sleeping." She said to herself, but she did not leave.

She leaned over him to get a better look. She turned her head towards the end his feet were at, out of embarrassment.

Pie peeked his eyes open to make sure she wasn't looking. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

She fell back surprised.

"And I thought models were supposed to be graceful." He said with a laugh.

Zakuro blushed again.

"Shut up…"

"So what are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to see if you wanted anything."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Bringing me food in that outfit makes you like my own person maid." He said with a big smile.

"Yea right! Like I'd ever be your maid!"

"Hey…" he said in a soft and deep voice.

"Yea…?" She asked.

He grabbed her chin in one hand and turned her head. Then he kissed her hard on the lips.

She was shocked at first then she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

---------------------

Mint walked into the bathroom, made sure the stales were empty, and then locked the entrance.

She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What am I doing? I'm betraying my best friends. How can I do that?" she asked herself.

She looked down at the sink.

"I…I don't even know if Kish really loves me. I can't just keep this up. I have to quit. I have to help my friends not him. And I have to quit fast before they find out. I hate myself…They are my first and only friends…I can't abandon and betray them like this…"

Tears dropped into the sink.

She sat in the corner, pulled her knees up to her chest, and hid her head in her folded arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko: Gomen Nasi! I know this is real short! But I was having trouble with it! **

**Kish: (blushes) I guess I uh shouldn't say anything bad about your story now huh?**

**Neko: Uh…Erm…oh yea! Don't worry reviewers there will be plenty of Lettuce and Ryou love scenes in the next chapter! And LOTS of kissing scenes!**

**Lettuce/Chloe: M-I-T-S-U-K-I! (My friends call me Mitsuki!)**

**Ryou/Anthony (haha Chloe told ya I would! XP): Can I kill her yet?**

**Lettuce/Chloe: No you can't kill our sweet little Mitsuki-chan. (gives me strangling hug)**

**Neko: Lettuce (Chloe) can't breath! **

**Lettuce/Chloe: that's the point! **

**Zakuro/Brandy: Hey Lettuce don't kill my hostage!**

**Lettuce/Chloe: sorry…(lets go)**

**Neko: Thank you my kidnapper (revering to Zakuro/Brandy)**

**Zakuro/Brandy: (grabs my arm tightly) You're not only my hostage…you're my portable pillow! **

**Neko: Not again!**

**Lettuce/Chloe: If you don't be a good little pillow I'm going to lock you in the closet again!**

**Neko: NOOOO! Anything but the closet! I'll be a good pillow! T.T**

**Mint/Sammy (Sammy makes her entrance! YAY!): Don't worry Mitsuki I won't let her lock you in the closet. (smiles) **

**Neko: Hey Mint/Sammy…you CAN'T fly!**

**Mint/Sammy: I CAN TO fly! I'll prove it! TO THE ROOF! **

**Ichigo/Rachel (Rachel too YAY!): My friends are so weird. Oh yea and Mitsuki…TAKUTO IS MINE!**

**Neko: (glares) NO WAY! TAKUTO IS MINE! STAY AWAY YOU ANIME VIXEN! (yes we really call her the anime vixen! XD)**

**Ichigo/Rachel: (laughs evilly) Hey Zakuro/Brandy….Lettuce/Chloe was with Pai (that's how ya really spell his name…didn't know that-.-) earlier…**

**Zakuro/Brandy: (twitch, twitch) Lettuce/Chloe…**

**Lettuce/Chloe: Y-yes…**

**Zakuro/Brandy: You can't have none of my Pai!**

**Kish: WTF! These five crazy girls have too many Tokyo Mew Mew inside jokes…(I'm also Pudding! But on fanfic I'm Neko!) **

**Neko: Yeps! Yeps! We do! Oh and don't worry Lettuce/Chloe….there will be AT LEAST 5 kissing scenes in the next chapter with you and Ryou/Anthony…**

**Lettuce/Chloe: Mitsuki! Don't make me hurt you!**

**Neko: Ok, ok, fine, I'll have at least 20 if you insist…(evil smile)**

**Lettuce/Chloe: MITSUKI! (starts chasing me)**

**Neko: (runs) once I escape Lettuce/Chloe I will write the next chapter! R&R! JA NE!**

**(those are all inside jokes with my friends…and yes that is really a NORMAL conversation between the five of us!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Mints Secret!

**Pudding's Home!**

**Chapter Nine-Mints secret uncovered!**

**Gomen! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I've been with out a computer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kish. Are you here? Kish where are you?" Mint said, as she walked through the woods.

"Kish isn't here right now Mint." Ichigo said, appearing from the trees.

"Ichigo…? What are you doing here?" Mint asked.

"How could you betray us like this Mint?" Lettuce asked, also appearing.

"I-I…" Mint tried to speak.

"Mint Nee-Chan, why na no da?" Pudding asked.

"What are you guys doing here!" Mint screamed.

"We're here…to kill you…" Zakuro said.

"Zakuro Nee-Sama! Why do you want to kill me!"

"You betray us and worked for Kish. Did you think you would live after doing so?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mint screamed as tears flooded down her face.

She looked up as she heard Kish laughing.

"Kish! Help me!" Mint yelled.

"Help? Why would I do a foolish thing like that?"

"Y-you mean…you never really loved me?"

"Ha! Me love a mew? Not in a million years!"

"Die Mint!" Zakuro yelled, flying at her with her whip ready.

Mint screamed.

She sprung up in bed with cold sweat covering her body.

"J-Just a dream…?" she said to herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry.

"What am I doing? If I don't stop now that's what will really happen. I don't want that to happen. Not Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, or…Zakuro nee-sama. I can't let that happen!" she cried to the empty and silent room.

Zakuro's words rang through her head.

"_Please try to understand…as my best friend…my best friend…" _

The words stabbed at her heart and tore her apart from the inside.

"Zakuro Nee-sama I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said to herself.

The tears were flowing out of her eyes.

-------------------------------------

Pai and Zakuro were making their way up the basement stairs. Pai had his arm around her neck, and was leaning into her. She was helping him walk the best she could.

"Zakuro do you need help?" Lettuce asked.

"No it's ok." She replied.

They walked into the café and Pai sat down in a chair.

"I can't wait till Pudding gets better. I'm so bored." Tart said.

Pudding came running down the stairs and jumped on Tart.

"I am better Taru-Taru na no da!" she said with a smile.

Someone pulled Pudding off of Tart.

She looked behind her and saw Derek.

"Uh. Derek. What are you doing here na no da?" Pudding asked.

"You seem to be doing better. You seem happier. So I wanted to ask you out on another date." He said, with that sweet smile of his.

"Well um…" she started to say.

Tart stood in front of Pudding.

"Back off! She's mine!" Tart yelled.

Pudding started blushing.

"T-Taru-Taru na no da!" Pudding yelled.

Ichigo looked at Lettuce, who was blushing and staring at Ryou.

"Shirogane-san! I need to see you for a minute. In private." Ichigo said.

"Uh, ok." He replied.

They both walked into the kitchen.

"Ok you obviously haven't noticed that Lettuce is totally crazy about you!" Ichigo yelled, once they were alone.

"What are you talking about? Lettuce doesn't like me like that." He said.

"Yes she does! Are you really that stupid!"

"Hey since when is it ok to yell at your boss?"

"Just listen. She likes you, a lot! She might even love you! So if you like her then ask her out! But don't just ask to go out with you out of pity."

"I'll ask her out. And it won't be pity."

He walked back into the café.

"Yes it actually worked." Ichigo said to herself.

Ryou walked over to Lettuce and took her hand in both of his.

"S-Shirogane-san!" Lettuce yelled, both shocked and embarrassed.

"Lettuce…will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

Her face turned bright red with blush. Then she fainted.

"Did I come on too strong?" Ryou asked.

"You think!" Mint yelled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neko: OMG! I'm horrible! I hadn't updated in such a long time and the new chapter is so short! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I have writers block!**

**Kish: Well if you get any complaints you can just…**

**Neko: Just what? Kish?**

**Momo: (kidnapping Kish)**

**Neko: Hey! Stop write there! No one takes my Kishy!**

**Kish: Seriously what is up with the Kishy can't you just call me Kish?**

**Momo: I've realized how much I really do like Kish so I'm taking him away! FOREVER!**

**Neko: Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosesis! **

**Momo: Oh I'm so scared. (Pulls out pendant) Mew Mew Apricot Metamorphosesis! **

**Neko: You've never been able to beat me Mew Apricot and you won't this time. Cause this time I'm powered by love! (Who writes this stuff! Oh yea…me…)**

**Momo: I'm not giving Kish back!**

**Neko: Raspberry sword! Hehe did you forget I have a sword for a weapon!**

**Momo: Apricot Pompoms! **

**Neko: (laughs) what a pathetic weapon! Ribbon Raspberry Destruction! (Dark blue light flies out of sword)**

**Momo: Ribbon Apricot Crash! (orange light flies out of Pompoms) **

**Neko: (not paying attention, distracted by something shiny)**

**Momo: (is hit with Raspberry's attack) hahaha I put twice as much energy into my attack. She doesn't have time to dodge it and when it hits her I'll instantly win!**

**Kish: no Neko! (flies towards her and pushes her out of the way of the light)**

**Neko: Hey! What was that for!**

**Kish: (Falls to ground)**

**Neko: Kishy! (runs over to him) Kishy are you ok! **

**Momo: (sneaks away)**

**Neko: Kishy! Please be ok!**

**Kish: Do you really think something called 'Pompom Crash' could hurt me?**

**Neko: (hugs Kish) Yay! My Kishy's ok! I'll write the next chappy after I kill Momo! Ja Ne! **


	10. Chapter 10 Suspicions

OMG!! Don't steal my characters!!! I'm not kidding!! It's not cool!!! People have stolen my character Derek and my character Momo!!!! And it's just stupid to steal my character Neko cause Neko is me!!! DUH!!! BlackNEKOHinata morons!!! Seriously!!! Just cause you don't have any original ideas of your own doesn't mean you can steal mine!!! And those idiots who stole them didn't even give me credit!!!! If you steal or have stolen my characters I will find out and report you!!! You're story with my character in it will be deleted!!! And if it continues, you're account will be deleted!!! So STOP STEALING MY CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for my fans who DON'T steal my characters. Enjoy the new chapter. Oh and sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had finals so I was busy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew…BUT! I DO own the original characters so DON'T STEAL!!! Thank you, enjoy.

Tokyo Mew Mew

Pudding's Home!

Chapter Ten

Suspicions

"Zakuro Onee-Sama!" Mint screamed in horror.

Zakuro lay on the ground, bruised and bleeding.

"Mint…Why…?" Zakuro said in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for an apology…it's your fault…for siding with Kish…"

"I know! I'm sorry! I should have never done it! I was just blinded by love!!"

"Goodbye Mint…"

Zakuro closed her eyes and her body fell limp. She was dead.

"Zakuro Onee-Sama! Onee-Sama!!!"

"Look what you did Mint." Ichigo said with tears in her eyes.

"No! Ichigo! I'm sorry!" Mint yelled.

"Zakuro's dead. And what about the rest of us? It's only a matter of time."

"Please! Don't die! I'm sorry!"

"Saying you're sorry wont solve anything…" Ichigo gasped for breath, then fell over dead.

"No!"

"Mint…how…could you…?" Lettuce said with her last remaining breath before dying.

"Mint Onee-chan…" Pudding said.

"No! No, no, no!! Don't die like the others! Please!"

"Too late…it's all your fault…"

Mint looked around her. All she saw was the dead bodies of her four friends around her. Kish and Pie were also dead, and the city was burnt to the ground.

"No!" she screamed.

"Isn't this what you wanted Mint?" Kish said, appearing behind her.

"K-Kish!"

"Now we can remake the world in our own image. And there wont be a single damned Mew in our way! Join me Mint."

"N-No! Never!"

"Why not?"

"You killed my friends! You killed Zakuro Onee-Sama!"

"Well someone had to finish Pie's job."

"But I…"

"We are the only one's left. If you leave me, you'll be all alone in the big empty world. Come to me, Mint."

"Yes…my love…" she said, stepping towards him.

The whole world seemed to crumble…

Pudding woke up screaming and gasping for air. She opened her eyes to see the four walls of her room in Café Mew Mew, and a startled Tart looking at her.

"Pudding, are you ok?"

"Y-Yea. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. A REALLY bad dream."

Tart hugged her tight.

"It's alright Pudding. You're safe."

She curled up in his arms and was soon back to sleep.

Neko: I'm having a terrible case of writers block! Sorry it's so short!! It sucks cause some people are loosing interest in this story. Should I end it?

Kish: I'm back to hating you just so you know.

Neko: Like I care! I've got Ryan. The sexiest guy like ever! In my opinion I don't care what you reviewers think of my boyfriend.

Kish: (heartbroken) Whatever! He doesn't have an awesome half-shirt like I do!!

Neko: He does when he cosplays as Takuto-kun.

Kish: Who the hell is that?

Neko: OMG! You've never heard of Full Moon?! That's like a sin!! I will never speak to you again!!

Kish: Like you could survive.

Neko: I've decided to write a Full Moon FanFic, it IS my favorite anime/manga after all. Also, I've decided to post the original Code Lyoko FanFic I wrote in seventh grade. It is where the extra characters in my story "Together Forever" came from. And new chapters in all my stories. So keep an eye out. Also, sorry this ending is not funny like the others. It's more of an informational ending. Boring I know. Ja!


	11. Chapter 11 Mint's Disappearance

**Hey! It's Black Neko Hinata bringing you another chapter of Pudding's Home!! It's been forever, I know. First I had finals, then my bf visited from Cali, then I had summer school and baby-sitting. I've just been really busy. So anyway, I'm finally bringing you the much-anticipated 11****th**** chapter. I hope some of my fans are still following the chapters. And I'm glad I've got new fans!! This chapter will be good, I promise. I owe it to you guys. Oh, one more thing before I start. If you would like to add Black Neko Hinata's official myspace, the URL is AkiraTateishi. If it didn't show up, message me; please don't tell me in a review. And while I have this little bit of extra time, I'm going to try to update my other stories. Also keep an eye out for my Inuyasha FanFic, which is coming soon.**

**Now, enjoy the 11****th**** chapter of Pudding's Home!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I just write the FanFics.**

Tokyo Mew Mew 

**Pudding's Home!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mint's Disappearance**

Mint walked over to Ryo. Everyone watched her. She knew they were starring, but she tried to ignore them by focusing her eyes on the ground.

"**Ryo. Can I talk with you for a minute?" She asked.**

"**Sure what is it?" Ryo asked, turning to her.**

"**I've been thinking a lot about it and, I'm leaving Café Mew Mew."**

**All of the other four Mews, Pie, Tart, and Keiichiro were all listening in, and were shocked by what she said.**

"**Why do you want to leave?"**

"**Because I can no longer be a Mew Mew. I'm turning in my pendant and you wont be seeing me around here anymore. And please, if any of you see me on the street, don't waste your time with me."**

"**Mint what are you saying?!" Ichigo asked.**

"**I'm sorry. I have to leave. I've done something horrible. I can't stay with you guys anymore. I'm going back to being a normal human."**

"**Mint onee-chan…?" Pudding said quietly.**

**Mint look up at her shocked.**

"**What is it?" Mint asked.**

"**You teamed up with Kish didn't you. That's why you're leaving."**

"**What? N-no."**

"**You realized what you did was horrible so you would have to leave Kish. But you couldn't come back to us because you would still know everything you did."**

"**T-that's a lie!"**

"**It's the truth isn't it Mint onee-chan?"**

**Mint threw her pendant against the wall and it shattered. Blue lights were being sucked from her body and pulled into the tiny pieces of the pendant. When it stopped, she dropped her Café Mew Mew uniform and ran out of the building.**

"**Pudding, is what you said true?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Yes, it's true. I, as well as Pudding, had suspicions when she disappeared after fighting Kish. There's no other explanation for the way she's been acting." Ryo told them.**

**------------------------**

**Mint was walking threw the woods again.**

"**Kish! Kish where are you?" she yelled.**

**He appeared in front of her. She jumped back a little, startled.**

"**What do you need?" he asked.**

"**I quit Café Mew Mew and resigned my Mew powers." She said.**

"**Well I suppose I could give you new powers."**

"**No, you don't understand. I left the Mews for good, and now I have to leave you."**

"**What?!"**

"**I don't want to be a part of this anymore!" Mint screamed.**

"**You know what I do to traders!"**

"**But I'm not! I quit the Mews already! I didn't betray you!"**

"**Don't try to talk your way out of this. Now you're going to die!"**

**He flew towards her, and she screamed.**

**-------------------------**

**Ryo had decided to close Café Mew Mew early that day. Pudding picked up the pieces of the pendant that once belonged to Mew Mint. She sat at a table and tried to piece them back together.**

"**Pudding what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, as the three older girls approached her.**

"**Maybe if I put the pendant back together, Mint onee-chan will get her powers back. Then she can come back and be a Mew again." Pudding said, as she continued to put it together.**

"**Pudding, I don't think she wants to come back." Lettuce said.**

"**Sure she does, she's just scared. If she gets her powers back she'll come back to us for sure."**

"**But Pudding…" Ichigo started to say, but stopped when Zakuro sat next to Pudding and started helping her.**

"**Zakuro onee-chan?" Pudding asked.**

"**You two should help as well. If we all believe that Mint will change her ways and come back to the Mews, then maybe she will." Zakuro said.**

"**You're both being stupid! She's left and she's not going to come back!!" Ichigo yelled, as she started to cry.**

"**Ichigo Onee-chan! Don't you want Mint to come back!?" Pudding yelled.**

"**I do. But she's not going to come back, you know how stubborn she is."**

"**Well I'm not giving up until Mint comes back."**

**Tart and Pie ran into the room, from the basement stairs.**

"**Pudding, we have bad news." Tart said.**

"**What is it Taru-Taru?"**

"**Kish has captured Mint."**

"**You mean she went back to him?" Pudding asked, a sad look forming on her face.**

"**No, she went to tell him goodbye and he attacked her. Now she's disappeared."**

"**And you know this how?" Ichigo asked.**

"**We followed her and saw the whole thing from birds eye view." Pie explained.**

"**So, what do we do now?" Lettuce asked.**

"**We find Mint." Zakuro said, placing the last piece of he pendant together.**

**She pulled out her own pendant and held it up.**

"**Ready to save a fellow Mew?" She asked.**

**The other girls pulled out their pendants as well. And the four Mews, and two aliens headed for the door.**

**Neko: Well there you have it, the 11****th**** chappy. Hope you liked it .**

**Kish: Jeez! You make them wait for so long then give them this short junk?!**

**Neko: It's not junk! And it's only short cause I've got writers block! I'm sure my reviewers understand.**

**Kish: Like you've got any left.**

**Neko: I'm horrible aren't I? (Tears)**

**Kish: What?! Don't cry you idiot!!**

**Neko: But…my fans must be so disappointed in me…I'm the worst author ever…!!**

**Ichigo: You should have never said anything!**

**Kish: Well it's true! They're probably mad at her for it!!**

**Ichigo: To the reviewers, if you still support Black Neko Hinata and don't hate her for this, then please leave nice reviews for her!! And if you leave bad ones, I'll kick you're a-!**

**Lettuce: Ichigo!!**

**Ichigo: Gah! Sorry! I'll kick your BUTT Mew Ichigo style! Got it!?**

**Zakuro: Please R&R, thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Mew In Need

I randomly decided to read all the reviews ever posted on the chapters of this story. Why you ask? Because out of all my stories this one has the most reviews (78). I haven't updated in a very long time because I honestly didn't know where I was going with the story. A lot of people have said that the characters were very OOC. But remember, this is a FanFic and meant to be later in their lives.

So anyway, what inspired me to start writing it again were two things I kept see popping up in the reviews. ILiketoSpin and Mew-Sahara. They both read all of the chapters and reviewed them all. Most review once or twice but this was literally every chapter. They inspired me to continue. Honestly, I didn't really pay attention before so I didn't realize how much people really loved this story. One person said it was good to start and wasn't as good anymore, well I'm planning to make waves. I'll make it interesting again and hopefully all the old fans (if they remember) will start reading again.

I'm trying my best to pick up where I left off. Remember to give your thanks to my two best reviews!

-BNH

P.S. I'm writing this right after watching Fight Club which will explain the beginning a bit.

Tokyo Mew Mew

Pudding's Home!

Chapter Twelve

A Mew in Need is a Mew Indeed

It was no use. The mews searched all over Tokyo and still hadn't managed to find Mint. Tart and Pai had gone to their own world and looked there but no matter where they looked all they found was air. It was as if she disappeared or didn't exist in the first place. Maybe she didn't. Maybe they had all created her in their minds but she was never really there. That was ridiculous of course. There were so many battles they won because of her. She did exist, which is why they couldn't give up. She had to be out there somewhere and they weren't going to give up until they found her.

-----------------

When you wake up and see nothing but darkness, are you supposed to be afraid? You remember falling asleep in your house, in your room, in your bed. You remember the light from the moon coming in through the curtains and the light from the hallway seeping in from under your door. You can see your alarm clock next to your bed, your pictures on the wall, your desk, your chair, you see everything in your room perfectly because this is called 'dark' but this is not true darkness.

So when you wake up and see nothing but darkness, true darkness, are you afraid? Obviously you haven't woken up in your bedroom. Maybe you fell asleep at a friend's house that happens to have an exceptionally dark room. Maybe the moon went out and the light in the hallway has been turned off. Maybe. But does it feel like your room. In the dark can you imagine your desk being where it should be? Can you imagine where the door is? If you get up and run to the other side of the room, will you find a light switch that will illuminate you're bedroom? Will you find a switch that will reassure you that you're home and safe?

But before you run across the room, are you in your own bed? Does the mattress feel the same, does the pillow smell the same, and is the blanket still as soft? No. It's probably not, because you're not in your room. You don't know where you are. An awful cold feeling washes over you and you're automatically stricken with fear. Where are you?

Mint's eyes flew open as she sucked in a shaking gasp, her heart pounding in her ears. The voice in her dream had terrified her and left her with a jittery feeling that made her skin crawl. As far as nightmares go, this one scared her the most. All she saw was dark. There were no images just darkness and a voice. It was a voice that chilled her to the bone speaking words and shook her nerves.

Finally thinking clearly enough to study her surroundings she found that her nightmare had come true. She was in complete darkness only she wasn't graced with a bed and had what felt like vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She closed her eyes and tried to remember something. Anything that could tell her where she is and how she got here.

A flash of purple light, a deranged face, and the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. It had felt like all of her bones had shattered like glass and her skin had been peeled away. The thought of it made her shiver and also made her ache. Her muscles felt as if she'd just run across Japan without stopping. She was still exhausted but too scared to sleep.

Kish! It had been Kish who did this to her. But she still didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she'd kill to have her powers back.

-----------------------

Neko: Sorry. No dialogue and confusion. This is more of a setup chapter for the story to come. I really have no idea where Mint is yet. Please work with me. I promise that I'll actually start updating again.

Kish: And I'm back in the picture because she's bored with the boys around her.

Neko: Very true. For once we're not arguing, huh? It's a freaking miracle I swear.

Ichigo: Of course Neko is going to forget to tell you so I must remind her. While she promises to update they will be spaced out. Tell them why.

Neko: Right, I almost forgot. I'm starting college in a few weeks and training for a 5k marathon (that's three miles). I'm also (finally) going to publishers so wish me luck. Your reviews will inspire me so don't forget! Love always, BNH.


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
